warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Heart of a Warrior
This story is written by Cinderstar for Red's contest. Main Characters For the full allegiances, go here. Smudgefoot--Black she-cat with bright blue eyes and pale gray paws - all four of them. She is quite shy, but a very enthusiastic hunter. She's not a terrific fighter, but can defend herself in situations, and is always prepared to jump to her friends' aid, and would sacrifice her life for her friends'. Elliot--Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Elliot is very cheeky, but has a good sense of humor and chatters like a starling. She's very outgoing and always loves to be with other cats. She's friends with everyone, and doesn't have any enemies. However, she has scars stretching across her underbelly that she talks about to no one, and becomes very quiet and mumble-y when asked about them. No one knows but her what happened. Specklepaw--Silver tabby she-cat with gray stripes, speckles and cream underbelly. She is friendly and has lots of friends, including in the other clans. She tries to become friends with every cat she meets, and can see the good in everyone. Prologue "Danger is coming." Bluestar meowed solemnly. She gazed into a pool, Whitestorm, Yellowfang and Firestar behind her. Her fading pelt glimmered with stars. "The clans have faced danger many times Bluestar." Whitestorm meowed. "They can handle it." "They'll handle it, and survive for many more moons in peace." Yellowfang rasped. "They always have. We should let the younger StarClan warriors handle this. We're all nearing our time to fade away." "I'll never stop trying to help the clan I once lead." Bluestar meowed, her blue eyes shining with determination. "As long as I walk in StarClan." "Bluestar's right." Firestar meowed. "For as long as we wander StarClan, it is our duty to guide our clan." "ThunderClan's not the only clan in danger." Tallstar meowed, walking up to the group of StarClan cats, followed by Mistystar and Blackstar. "All the clans will face this challenge, and overcome it." "True." Bluestar agreed. "But the clans will need to have the heart of a warrior to overcome this challenge." "And they will." Firestar meowed. "Every warrior will do everything they can in their power to help their clan." "Most of them anyways." Yellowfang sniffed. Chapter 1 (Elliot) Elliot blinked open her eyes. Sunlight streamed through openings in the makeshift den she had spent the night in. She lazily rolled over and saw her sisters nest was empty. She got to her paws, fear raising her fur on end. "Allie?!" She called, her voice filled with fear. She poked her head outside the den and sighed with relief when she saw her sister padding towards her with a mouse in her mouth. "Honestly, ever since I found you bleeding to death by the river a moon ago, you've been jumpy." Allie sighed. "How are you wounds healing." "Fine." Elliot meowed, her voice growing quiet. She hated talking about her scars. Especilly because she was in the process of blocking that terrible day from her memory. "I got you some breakfast," Allie dropped the mouse at Elliot's paws. "Eat up!" Elliot bent over and began to take some mouthfulls out of the mouse. "So, where are we going to go." She asked between bites. Allie had told her she was taking her somewhere safe, but she hadn't let on where yet. "I told you, you'll find out when we get there." Allie purred with amusement. "Once your finished the mouse, we'll get going." "Done." Elliot meowed once she swallowed the last bit of mouse. She buried the bones as a sign of respect, just like her mother had taught her to do. "Okay then, let's continue on our journey! We're almost there." Allie meowed. Elliot got to her paws and bagn to walk beside her sister. "Remember when we were kits, and that beetle crawled on your nose?" She asked, letting out a mrrow of laughter as the image popped vividly into her memory. "Yeah." Allie purred with amusement. "At first I couldn't get why you were laughing at me." "Sometimes I wish we were still kits." Ellie sighed wistfully. "With nothing to worry about except who would be the hunter and who would be the mouse next time we played out games." "Me too." Allie agreed. "So much has changed since then." "So, why are you taking me to this safe place?" Elliot asked. "Why can't we just stay together forever?" That was one thing she was confused about. Allie had told her that she would be staying there without her. "Oh Ellie." Allie sighed. "I wish we could, but Jack needs me, and he'd never get comfortable where your staying." "Why am I going there then." Elliot asked. "You know how much I'll miss you." "Because whatever happened to you to wound you will proabaly never happen to you there." Allie explained. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Elliot asked again, trying to change the subject away from her scars. "You never give up, do you." Allie asked. "I won't tell you because I don't want to get your hopes up. I don't even know if this place exists, I heard about it from Jack. But if it exists, I know It's the perfect place for you." Elliot comforted herself with Allie's words. ''Hopefully she's right, and I will like it there. ''"If It doesn't exist," She began worriedly, "Will I be able to stay with you?" "Of course." Allie meowed. "But you wouldn't as safe. I haven't told you yet, but I'm expecting Jack's kits. Jack and I would be all caught up with them, and might not be able to help you if there's trouble." "Really, your expecting kits? That's great news!" Elliot meowed. "I can take care of myself you know." "I know you can." Allie meowed. "But what if you get attacked again? What if next time when I find you, It's too late. This place is perfect for you." Elliot sighed. It was so like Allie to care. She followed her sister up a grassy hill. Once they reached the top, she peered down to see what was ahaed. The sight ahead of her made her heart skip a beat. What she saw was a shining lake, surrounded by forests and hills. "Where are we?" Elliot asked, in awe of the veiw in front of her. "The lake, home of the clans." Allie meowed happily. "This is your new home. Chapter 2 (Smudgefoot) "I smell strange cats!" Smudgefoot announced to her patrol. Snowstorm, who was leading the patrol, turned around and looked at her in suprise. "Really?" Snowstorm asked. "It's not that I doubt your judgement, It's just that everything has been so peaceful lately, and there've been no signs of rogues for moons." "She's right, I smell it too." Redmask meowed. Smudgefoot blinked gratefully at her friend. Snowstorm padded over to Redmask and Smudgefoot. "You're right, let's investigate." She lead the patrol through the thick undergrowth. "I wonder why there are cats here?" Smudgefoot commented to Redmask. She wondered if the were here to attack, which seemed pretty unlikely seeing as ShadowClan had gone on a rogue-killing-and-wounding spree for the past several moons which drove off several clanless cats, and because there was only two of them, by the smell of it. Chances are, they just got lost. "We'll soon find out." Redmask meowed, naroowing his eyes to peer through the thick undergrowth. "Look! There they are!" Smudgefoot peered thrugh the bracken and saw two she-cats. One of them was a cream tabby and the other was a grey tabby. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Snowstorm asked, fluffing up her fur. The cream tabby fluffed up her fur and stood in front of the other she-cat. "Don't harm her, she's expecting kits!" She meowed. "Just listen to what we have to say." The gray tabby she-cat stepped up beside the cream she-cat. Smudgefoot wondered what they had to say. "My name is Allie, and this is my sister Elliot." Allie introduced herself. Category:Cinderstar of ThunderClan's fanfics